


Listen before I go

by thingswaitingtobewritten



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 1x08 spoilers, Gen, because they need to give us more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswaitingtobewritten/pseuds/thingswaitingtobewritten
Summary: What happened in the house after TK was shot
Comments: 9
Kudos: 156





	Listen before I go

**Author's Note:**

> The writers need to give us more than just showing TK get shot and then immediately jumping to the hospital scene. I want to see what happened in between then! So I wrote this. I wrote it very quickly and stayed up too late, so if there are any medical inaccuracies or just inaccuracies in general, I apologize. I hope you enjoy! Title is from Billie Eilish’s song, because I am unoriginal and cannot think of my own titles lol

At first, the shot doesn’t even register in Owen’s mind. TK had just breached the door when a secondary bang reverberated through the air. And then TK staggered back and Owen knew that something was wrong.

“TK? TK!” He grabbed him as his son fell back onto the floor. “TK, are you hit? Are you hit TK?” 

Panic was infusing every part of his body as TK didn’t answer, just looked at him with his beautiful green eyes filled with fear, his body already heaving for breath. 

All of Owen’s world was focused on his boy, his beautiful, resilient boy, who was lying half propped against the wall, blood gushing from a wound in his chest. The blood was turning his dark uniform even darker, soaking it through. TK’s face was as pale as the white wall behind him and his lips were steadily going blue. 

Suddenly all the sound came rushing back into Owen’s world, he hadn’t even noticed it was missing. 

“Cap! Owen! We need to get to him, we need to lay him down!” Paul was practically shouting at him and all he could do was stare at him for a while until his scrambled brain processed the words, then he nodded and moved so others could have access to TK.

Michelle dropped to her knees beside them, immediately clipping a pulse oximeter onto TK’s lax finger. The machine beeped angrily and Michelle looked sharply up at Owen. 

“He’s severely hypoxic. Oxygen saturation is at 80%.” 

“Decreased breath sounds on the left side, blood pressure is 90/50 and falling,” Came the report from Michelle’s teammate.

“Owen,” Michelle called, breaking through the haze Owen seemed to be in, “His lung has collapsed, I need to intubate him and put a chest tube in.”

Owen nodded, swallowing hard. He felt like he was oddly floaty, with his fingers and face tingling with pins and needles. 

Michelle repositioned TK in order to have better access and Owen couldn’t help but notice how limp his boy was. His green eyes had slipped closed and his lips were even bluer than before. Owen had seen a lot of dead and dying people in his line of work, and TK looked like someone who was on the verge of death. 

Michelle tilted TK’s head back and swept his tongue to the side and deftly inserted the endotracheal tube, inflated the balloon to hold it in place, and connected it to the bag valve mask. 

She squeezed the bag several times while her partner listened closely to TK’s chest. 

“The tube’s in,” He confirmed, “But his oxygen levels aren’t rising. It’s at 75% and falling fast.”

“He needs a chest tube, now!” Michelle pulled Marjan over to crouch on her knees by TK’s head, “Bag him,” She said, handing over the mask to her. 

Marjan looked at Owen, panic and fear in her eyes, tears dripping down her face, but she quickly schooled her face the best that she could and focused on pushing air into TK’s lungs.

Owen watched Michelle pull out a scalpel and chest tube as if he were floating from outside of his body, looking down on the scene in front of him.

He was crouched in a growing pool of bright red blood. It was soaking into the carpet, the homeowners were going to have to replace that, there’s no way that they could get that much blood out. 

TK was lying a foot away from him, a tube snaking out from between his dark blue lips, his face pale and lax in unconsciousness. A growing number of wires and tubes were surrounding him, there was the oximeter, heart monitors, the blood pressure cuff and an IV line was being put in to push fluids to try to get his blood pressure up. 

Owen felt himself reach out, and it felt like he was moving through molasses. His arms had weights strapped to them. He grabbed TK’s hands and distantly noticed that they were as cold as ice. His fingertips were blue and his fingernails were a sickly grey. TK was dying. Suffocating and bleeding out right in front of Owen. 

He thought that he could never feel more fear as a father than when he saw TK lying on the floor with pills surrounding him. But this, this was worse. This was watching his son actively die right in front of him and being helpless. He couldn’t do anything. 

“Oxygen down to 60%,” Someone called out and all Owen could think of was a call he’d been on years ago in New York before TK had been born. It was much similar to this, a GSW to the chest, collapsed lung, severe hypoxia and dangerously low blood pressure. The man had survived, by some miracle, but he had lasting brain damage from his brain being starved of oxygen for too long. 

Owen didn’t know how long it had been since the shot that hit TK went off, but he knew in his heart that it had been too long. Too long for his sweet kid, the kid that didn’t deserve any of the crap that he’d been given in his life. 

Michelle made the incision between TK’s ribs and inserted the chest tube in. A mixture of blood and air was released and she glanced anxiously at the machine reading the oxygen saturation. For several bone-chilling moments, the number continued to drop. But then it went up and continued to slowly climb. 

“We need to get him to the ambulance now,” Michelle looked at Judd, his face one of shock and terror. But he nodded and left the scene to grab the backboard. Once he came back, they gently rolled TK to the right and placed the board under him. Then they were off, carrying their little brother through the house and into the ambulance. Owen climbed in after TK was settled in the back and as Michelle closed the doors, a second ambulance rolled up for the man they were originally there to save. 

Michelle took one long look at the man, no, the kid, the kid that had wormed his way into her heart and didn’t take the place of Iris, but helped fill some of the gaps, and sent a prayer up. She didn’t know if it would do any good, but she would do anything to make sure that TK made it to the hospital and came out of this alright. 

Then the ambulance was off, leaving the rest of the team behind, staring after it in shock. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of maybe doing one or two more chapters of this, what do you guys think?  
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
